Inner Desires
by Zirolyte2
Summary: Based in Lórien. Haldir desires a certain elf, what will he do to get him? Haldir always gets what he wants. Warning: Slash/Rape/Maybe BDSM later. Don't like don't read. MA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Inner Desires 

Pairing: Legolas/ Haldir

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Based in Lórien. Haldir desires a certain elf, what will he do to get him? Haldir always gets what he wants. Warning: Slash/Rape/Maybe BDSM later. Don't like don't read.

_Italics: Thoughts_

** Bold: flashback**

It must have been decades past since Haldir had last observed such a beauty in his forest. Although Lorien was in the full golden bloom of spring, the delicate petals and vibrant colours were not what the marchwarden's attention was pinned on. Walking through the forest was an elf. He was foreign to this country and had come to seek refuge in Lorien, along with a company of other travelers referred to only as "The Fellowship".

Haldir himself was knelt on a pavilion above in the trees, partially obscured of course by the foliage. He had only laid eyes on the elf yesterday but already he was besotted.

Glancing down at the companions he smiled; Legolas seemed to have a good relationship with the human, Aragorn, but that was it. It seemed the elf was 'available' at the moment. If he had been tied to another this would be complicated, but luckily for him Legolas was unbound. Haldir walked along the platform on the upper canopies of the trees and formulated his plan.

Legolas was happy to be in Lorien, it was truly a beautiful place. He was also blissfully unaware of Haldir's attention. He was enjoying a walk with Aragorn, discussing the journey that lay ahead. Aragorn had decided that their next move would be to travel up river. It would be a much easier journey that way and they were more likely to out run any ill-intentioned pursuers. However a well-earned rest period at Lorien was scheduled before they must depart. They returned to where the rest of the fellowship was sleeping, and Gimli immediately demanded to know where the pair had been for the last two hours. Aragorn chuckled; Gimli had been increasingly attached to Legolas, although he was at pain to admit it.

"No where too far, we were just taking a stroll, and enjoying the evening air. What have you been doing while we were gone?"

Gimli scowled and muttered something about food and god-dammed elves walking him up, he finished the sentence with a large belch to which earned him a raised eyebrow reproach from his elven companion. Legolas smiled to himself and translated the message.

"So you were sleeping, and a messenger came? What news did they bring?"

"He wanted you to go to Haldir when you returned."

Legolas suppressed the desire to raise eyebrow again and instead chose to confirm what he had heard. "Haldir wishes to see me?" _I wonder what could be the matter._

As Gimli confirmed this information for the second time , Legolas sighed and was immediately worried. "Very well, I better go and see what he wants; I'll be as quick as possible". He inclined his head to his companions and left to find Haldir.

He turned and walked towards their earlier meeting place, hoping someone would direct him to the march wardens offices. Luckily, Haldir was already on that particular platform, and look surprised when Legolas approached.

"I heard you sent for me, is everything alright?" He asked nervously. Haldir smiled "My apologies, I forgot you do not know where my quarters are, let me finish here, then we can go up there together". He gave Legolas a quick flashing smile, and turned around to the people he had been talking with before. Legolas waited to the side and Haldir didn't take long to finish his business, and soon the pair was on their way to Haldir's personal quarters.

The entrance to these quarters was in a secluded part of Lorien, well away from any other dwellings. Legolas followed Haldir into a small entrance hall, which was finely furnished and tastefully decorated. To Legolas's right was a large wooden door, and then there were two more on his left. Haldir took him through the right door. Inside were his personal chambers, complete with a desk, four poster bed, chest of drawers, cupboard, dining suite and balcony. Haldir led Legolas to the table in the middle of the room, and offered him a chair. Legolas accepted, and sat down. He was still a little nervous about what this meeting was about, but he felt certain that Haldir would not keep h. Heim wondering for much longer, for it must be obvious by now that he felt uneasy. While Haldir disappeared into another room he had a chance to examine the room further. There were no personal items, only a pile of large chests at the end of the room, Legolas was still staring at these intently when Haldir returned with glasses of wine. Legolas jumped in surprise as the other elf put a glass into his hand.

"Here, drink this".

Haldir sat back in his chair, and stared at Legolas with unwavering eyes. Feeling slightly pressured under the strong gaze, Legolas took a sip of the sweet red wine then plucked up his courage to ask :

"I was worried something may have gone wrong when you called me up here, was I incorrect?" Haldir finally broke his stare, but only to top up his glass.

"No, no nothing is wrong, I just wished to speak with you, alone. This is your first time in Lórien, am I correct?" Legolas hadn't missed the all too subtle amused tone in his voice, and was now curious.

"Yes"

"Then as March warden I feel inclined to make sure you enjoy your stay. If there anything you particularly wish to see?" Legolas let out a small sign of relief; he had been worried that Haldir had wanted to discuss the hobbits, but it seemed he was simply trying to be friendly. Haldir picked up on Legolas's relief, and smirked, if only momentarily.

"Were you worried about the hobbits? You have every reason to be." Legolas glanced up at Haldir nervously. "I was worried that you were going to ask me to 'keep an eye on them', or worse, ask us to leave".

Haldir put his glass down and leant forward, and most unnervingly, put his hand atop of Legolas's. Its' all right, friend, we have no intention of throwing you out, we will encourage you to stay as long as possible, until the orcs are taken care of. You need not fear." _ The prince is troubled. Perhaps I can ease his pain. _ He gave Legolas's hand a little squeeze. "But I sense there is something else troubling you?" Legolas was resisting the urge to move his hand, but still managed to keep his composure. "I have no further worries."

Haldir arched one eyebrow, and at long last removed his hand, relaxing into the chair he suddenly asked "what do you do in your spare time?" The question came out of the blue, and startled Legolas to point where he almost spilt his drink. He regained his composure before speaking. "I enjoy archery, and I and my brother often hold contests, although I also have to compete in hand on hand matches with him." _Why am I as skittish as a rabbit today. He is being friendly _the elf rebuked himself.

Haldir smiled once more "how about your hand to hand combat?"

"I used to spar with my brothers, but I have not had the opportunity to practice for many moons".

Haldir sprung lightly to his feet. "Then lets' test it, your hand on hand techniques against my wrestling style, what say you princeling?"

Legolas was surprised, but a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "As I said, I haven't had a chance to practice in a while, but very well -where shall we go?" he got to his feet and followed as his companion beckoned him into another room. Haldir led Legolas into what seemed to be a training room, it had mats in the center of the floor, and targets scattered around along with various weapons which were suspended on the walls. Haldir led Legolas to the mats and removed his shoes, placing them on the side. Legolas did the same, and then moved to stand opposite him. He was finally relaxing, this at least was familiar to him.

Legolas moved into an offensive stance and felt ready when Haldir came at him. Haldir grappled him around the waist, trying to tip him over; but Legolas hooked one leg behind his opponents, and used the momentum to topple them both. They ended up sprawled on the floor, struggling to keep the other pinned down for the customary five counts. Somehow Legolas managed to clamber back to his feet and for another half an hour or so they fought this way. If one pinned the other, the other would find a way to escape.

Finally Haldir seemed to be showing signs of tiredness and he hadn't tackled Legolas for quite a while, which was something he seemed to like doing, as it always ended up with them both on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Legolas dropped his guard just a little, but sadly this was enough to give Haldir the chance to tackle him again. Legolas cursed; once they were on the floor it was often difficult to get back up. Haldir did not play a clean game, as he pinned his prince to the woven mat he heard a particularly vulgar sentence come from Legolas. "tsk tsk, Legolas, what would your farther say if he heard you cursing so? I think I should spare him a duty and wash your mouth out, if I win that is, if I loose I will spare you."

Legolas laughed out loud at the teasing, he was enjoying himself. He and Haldir were an even match it would appear. Once more they were on their feet, how they had got there Legolas had no idea, but now he was loosing. Haldir had managed to grasp his arm and twist it behind his back; the maneuver took them to the floor again. Legolas was face down this time, and had no chance of getting back up. Haldir sat himself on the princes' back and smugly counted off the seconds declaring himself the winner.

Legolas felt like banging his head on the floor, but instead he waited for Haldir to let him up. When Haldir didn't move he twisted to try and see his face, but his head was grasped and he was forced to look at the floor. He called out to Haldir that he had lost, he admitted it now could he please get back up?

Legolas twisted to look up at Haldir enquiringly and was shocked to find the wardens face so close to his own, he froze. Haldir had one hand holding Legolas's arm in place, which was stopping him from getting up, but the other hand rested between his shoulder blades, rubbing softly. "Stay still" he whispered, his mouth millimeters from Legolas's ear. Legolas was confused, just what was Haldir doing? The next second however, and Haldir's weight shifted from his back and the elf was offering him his hand up. "Now then, didn't I promise to wash your mouth out if I won?"

Legolas came very close to cursing once more.

Haldir couldn't stop himself from laughing at the half playful grimace on Legolas's face. Chuckling he clasped Legolas's hand and playfully dragged him into his bathroom. "Now Legolas, I did promise, it shall serve you right for using such vulgar language." It was Legolas's turn to chuckle. "Maybe I've been with humans and hobbits for too long, they are forever swearing." Haldir smirked, and picked up a small bar of soap. " Kneel on the floor and open wide". To the wardens surprise and interest the elf complied, but not without some hesitation. Legolas knelt before him, and Hadilr laughed at the princes face reddened.

"Honestly, this is a new experience for me Hadilr"

"do not worry prince, my soap flaour is really quite tolerable, I promise, now : open!"

Haldir watched in growing arousal as Legolas opened his mouth and looked up at him half excpectantly. _ My.. such a sigh before me, a kneeling , willing beauty waiting for me. _ Haldirs senses increased, as did the not so subtle bulge in his leggings. Luckily Legolas's attention was on the bar of soap in his hand rather than the waistband of his trousers. Haldir sighed inwardely, not tonight. The prince was not ready, and clearly clueless as to the effects he was having on the warden. No, tonight Haldir would play nicely and pull the harmless prank.

He lathered his fingers and forced them into the younger elfs mouth, and disguised his choke of lust as a choke of laughter as his fingers connected with the warm cavern of Legolas' mouth. Legolas gagged and reached immediately for the glass of water.

He rinsed his mouth out and turned on his companion.

"That was as horrid as I imagined, but worry not Haldir I hope someday to return the favor."

_I hope so little one, I hope so. _

Aragorn looked up as Legolas returned, the elf had been gone for near two hours and the rest of the fellowship had begun to get worried. Aragorn quickly got to his feet. "So, what did Haldir want?" Legolas sat down and shrugged. "He just wanted to talk." Gimli gave a small snort of disbelief.

"Oh he did, did he? Is that all? No throwing the dwarf out? Or anything similar?" Legolas shook his head. "We had a fight, and he washed my mouth out with soap, but that was about the worst."

Pans dropped, and there was a clatter as Boromir's shield met the ground. "He did WHAT?"

Legolas internally despaired, knowing he could now not avoid telling them of his humiliating defeat and the consequences' of it. It had been a long time since he had endured having soap washed in his mouth and this time the experience had been somewhat invasive. He glanced around at the fellowship. It seemed that he had their full attention. "We were talking about hobbies, and I let him know how I like hand on hand combat, so we decided to try out our different fighting styles on each other, just a play match if you like. As for the mouth-washing, I deserved it as I spoke a highly vulgar sentence that I cannot repeat here, which deserved the traditional punishment and which was the wager for our play-fight".

Everyone relaxed relief clearly visible on their faces and the dwarfs mocking laughter could be heard throughout Lorien. Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "Legolas, can I ask that you try and … be as friendly as possible with Haldir? Only we need him on our side if we wish to stay here until we are recovered from ... that ordeal." A sideways glance told Legolas that Aragorn was not the only one worried about Frodo.

"Very well, I shall visit him every evening in order to keep up good relations."

_It should not be a trial, this afternoon was pleasant fun. _ The elf thought to himself.

The following night Legolas appeared outside Haldir's door. He knocked, and waited for Haldir to answer. The door slowly opened it took a minute for the warden to recognize the elf.

"Legolas!" he cried happily "I was not expecting you, please, do come in, sit down- have a drink!" Haldir seemed genuinely ecstatic to see his new friend. Legolas accepted the seat and the wine. Haldir sobered slightly and asked, in a worried tone whether anything was the matter.

Legolas quickly shook his head. "Nay, I simply desire some company, I am not disturbing you I hope?" Haldir arched an eyebrow and shook his head, before calmly topped up Legolas's glass. "Is that so? So you did not come to me to discuss your hobbit friends?" Shock filled Legolas, had Haldir overheard their conversation? "I-I will admit I am concerned about the hobbits, but I do not wish to burden you with my troubles. I simply sought company."

Haldir nodded, almost to himself, and then lowered his voice to a whisper. "So you did not come here... for any other reason?" Legolas blinked in surprise, had there been a slightly seductive tone in Haldir's voice just then? Or was it his imagination? Haldir leant forward to cup his jaw momentarily. The hand that softly stroked him from ear to chin was warm despite the chill evening. Eyes widened and confusion was clear in the blue orbs. Haldir smiled, not discouraged by the princes expression. "Shh.. I am merely trying to comfort you." Haldir moved next to Legolas, wrapping one arm around the prince's shoulders and pulling him into an embrace.

Legolas resisted and in a vague protest he stammered that he did not wish for comfort, and that he was fine. But the hug felt nice, and he was still upset from Gandalfs death. It took moments for him to relax into it. A short while passed and the tension left his body, so he asked to be released when the warden still held him. Legolas looked up to see if those desperately spoken words had had no effect, the next thing he knew his lips were being crushed by Haldir's kiss. Legolas forcefully pulled away this time and landed a stinging slap on Haldirs cheek. This gave him time to jump to his feet and make his escape. As he left he heard Haldir shout after him .

"Legolas! Legolas! Please, let me explain!" Haldir cursed under his breath he'd blown it now. All that hard work ,trying to gain Legolas's trust and now he'd blown it. There was always plan B, but he would much rather Legolas came to him. Besides it would be no fun if Legolas went crying to that ranger. Summoning up his composure Haldir went in search of his beloved.

Legolas ran as fast as he could, away from Haldir's quarters. Eventually he collapsed against a tree, and leant into its trunk. It was getting cold, and the sky showed signs of rain. If Legolas didn't return to the camp soon the other would be worried; but for the time being he needed to get his nerves back. _'If I tell them of what happened Aragorn will be displeased, but if I don't, and carry on going to this man things may get worse. He kissed me, what was I meant to do, accept it even though I didn't want it?'_

Legolas sighed, he was faced with an impossible decision. He closed his eyes and put his head back against the bark of the tree; enjoying the texture of the bark on his skin, he decided Haldir had probably meant no offence. It had after all been a simple peck on the lips, Legolas had overreacted. Just as he had decided to head back to the camp, a familiar voice rang through the trees.

"Legolas? Are you here? I know you're here somewhere, come out… please? Let me explain myself..." Stretching the prince got to his feet. "Haldir, I'm over here." Haldir all most instantly appeared at his side. "Legol-" Legolas had bowed low, which was the reason for Haldir stopping in mid sentence.

"Haldir, I must apologize. You were only trying to help. I had no right to... reject you in such a manner." Haldir was surprised_ 'so Legolas really has been told to get along with me. This could prove useful.'_ He smiled as the thoughts drifted through his mind; calmly he moved forward and sat down, pulling the prince down next to him. "I'll admit I did get carried away, but I only wished to comfort you in the only way I can. Will you permit me to comfort you? I know you need it." Despite his earlier thoughts Legolas found himself leaning into the warm body next to him, and it wasn't long before he felt relaxed once more. The power of a simple hug between friends could be astounding, and soon he drifted off to sleep. Haldir sat stroking his hair and landing the occasional kiss atop the golden crown. All was not lost.

Later, Legolas returned to the fellowship in a good mood. No one questioned where he had been and there were no interrogations from the dwarf, who was already asleep. For the next week Legolas went to Haldir every evening, they talked, played board game and always consumed a bottle of wine between them. Although Legolas found Haldir to be incredibly smug, and occasionally haughty, he found him self enjoying their meetings.

They now had two nights before the fellowship were due to continue their journey, and Legolas arrived to find Haldir in the training room. He was greeted with the usual warm hug and smile, something that had taken quite some getting used to. "I thought we could have one last match, what says you?" Legolas glanced at the mat, but not wanting to disappoint Haldir, agreed to wrestle one last time.

The match went almost the same way as last time, every time Legolas dared drop his guard he was tackled. Getting annoyed, he tried a change of tactics. He allowed himself to be thrown to the floor, and feigned a punch to Haldir's arm, only to roll instead. But Haldir was on top of him in seconds, Legolas kicked and bucked, until the march warden of Lórien was thrown off. Legolas was on him in seconds, pinning his arms above his head smiling at his victory he began to count the seconds, but one of his opponents hands came free at the last minute, and smacked his face. Legolas was stunned smackinh was not usually seen in bought such as this and ts had stung. He managed to keep the other elf pinned on the floor, he was going to win, and that was that. Sadly Haldir however had other ideas. His other hand found its way to the princes' crotch, and squeezed hard. Legolas let out the most undignified squeak known to middle earth, and leapt off Haldir at lightning speed.

In seconds the situation was reversed, and Legolas found himself being straddled by Haldir, with his arms pinned above his head. He glared up at Haldir. With reddened cheeks Legolas snapped "That was cheating"! Haldir gave him a mischievous smile, and leant close. "Oh we both know you loved it really. Tomorrow is my last day with the most beautiful elf in the world, I think we should live for the moment, what do you say"?

Curiosity turned to horror at what Haldir was suggesting. "Get off me! Now." Legolas decorated his words with as much malice as he could muster. He had been right about the march warden all along, his intentions were ill. He arched his back and tried to wiggle out from underneath his captor, but his efforts were in vain. Haldir was much stronger, and it seemed he had been prepared this time. From one of his pockets he produced a long length of Lórien rope, and swiftly went about binding the prince's hands.

"Now then, where shall we start?"

"What are you doing, Haldir?!"

Legolas was full of anger and embarrassment of having been tricked into this position, and as Haldir lay down on him, he became painfully aware of the erection that was pressing against him, and wondered why he had failed to notice it before. He bucked and twisted for all he was worth, but all it served to accomplish was to make Haldir more aroused. Exhausted Legolas glared up at Haldir, he opened his mouth to snarl an insult, but instead found himself gagged with Haldir's tongue. Haldir's mouth was wet and warm and very hungry. He plundered his captives mouth like a starving man would food. Legolas squirmed beneath him, horrified to find the kiss was causing all the blood in his body to seemingly relocate at a lower...location.

Haldir took advantage of this, grinding his hips against the elf's, smirking as Legolas let out the smallest of whimpers, asking- begging for him to stop. It felt so good. He was so aroused, but this was all wrong.

"Haldir... please... don't... ah!"

Haldir chuckled Legolas was clearly turned on by his actions, how many lovers he wondered, had bent their will to this prince in the past just because of his status, obeying his every whim. Haldir wondered if any had thought to treat this beautiful creature a little roughly before, to make him wait and want for his pleasure. Whilst the thought of dominating this elf would horrify most, nothing was more arousing to Haldir than the sounds of his prince enjoying himself against his own will. He moved his lips up Legolas's neck licking and nibbling the soft flesh. As he reached the elf's ear, he moved his hand to the prince's groin, and started rubbing. Legolas responded immediately, bucking and arching his back. Both the sensation of the sucking on his ear and the rubbing combined were driving him crazy.

Legolas's cries of outrage had quickly been replaces with sobs, he didn't want to be Haldir's toy, and he certainly didn't want to give Haldir any satisfaction, but staying quiet was harder than he had first thought. He knew that every sound he made was working the warden up even more, but he just couldn't stop himself responding. It felt so wrong.. but so good.

Haldir was now dragging his hot tongue over the nape of Legolas's neck, causing pulses of pleasure to shoot through his body, and seemingly down to his groin; which had taken on a life of its own. Haldir paused in his ministrations to gloat over the princes' reactions. "It seems to me that you want this more than you say, I think we will have to work on your honesty, by the end of tonight you will be submitting to my will." Legolas tried to think of a harsh response, but all thoughts of that were quickly thrown from his mind as Haldir started to undo his leggings.

"Haldir, please stop- please, just think .. what you are.. aii!" He could barely speak, let alone plead for his freedom. This was not the Haldir he was accustomed to.

Legolas renewed his attempts at throwing the self-assured elf off his waist, but it was to no good effect; all he succeeded in doing was exciting the other elf further. Haldir stripped him of his leggings, and to Legolas's shame engulfed the hardened member in his warm, wet, mouth. Despite Legolas's determination not to enjoy this, his body had other ideas. Haldir's tongue moved up and down the length, causing muscles to twitch, and the prince to cry out in despair. He was enjoying this and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

How'd you like it? I've re-written "Fate" which was the older version of this which I never got to complete. R&R is very welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Legolas became aware of was that he was warm. Not uncomfortably warm, but warm enough for him to realize there was indeed a source. _Has Aragron lit a fire? The elves of Lórien forbade it... no that's not it…_

All Legolas could see was the white of his pillow, as he was laid on his stomach with the soft weight of the covers on top of him. A gentle stirring to his right brought him back to reality. No, indeed Legolas was not with his friends at the camp but in Haldir, March warden of Lórien's bedchamber. All at once Legolas felt bile rise in his throat, at the memory of what had happened the previous night. Haldir has pleasured him against his will, then drugged him to sleep.

There was a murmur of a morning greeting somewhere next to his ear, and a soft arm encircled his waist. Haldir snuggled up to his new toy, almost purring as he rubbed his face into the back of Legolas's neck. The princes' response to this affection was to immediately pull away, feeling ashamed of his body's immediate reaction.

_Last night I let him have his way... I.. I didn't know what to expect, and it was new. That's why I found it arousing. No other reason why. _

_Now I just have to get out of here... but how? I don't think Haldir is going to willingly let me go back to my friends any time soon. He'll be afraid I'll tell them what he's done to me. _

Haldir smiled to himself. In his opinion it was a job well done. The previous evening he had advised Aragorn against moving while the moon was high, thus stalling the group by about a week; meaning he'd have the elf all to himself for the rest of the week. _Better get some shackles for the time being. He's not being very cooperative. _All this time Legolas had been squirming in a vague attempt at escape, but due to his soreness from last nights 'activities' he was somewhat reluctant to move around to much. Seconds later Haldir had released him, causing him to fly across the floor, ending up in a sprawled heap next to the bed.

"Now behave yourself, little one. I'll be right back with some breakfast."

Haldir got up, not bothering to find clothes, he headed through the door and out of sight leaving Legolas to discover how badly torn he had been.

_This hurts... ow.. ahh.. What has he done to me? _

Legolas twisted, trying to inspect himself, but the movement only caused further pain. He decided it was best to just lie still, for now. There was nothing he could achieve by moving around too much; and he knew from last nights experiences that any attempts at escape were pointless, besides he was still naked. _ My honor will not allow me to escape in this ... condition. I must first find clothes. _

Legolas gathered his thoughts and tried to remember where his clothes had been discarded, and concluded it must have been the sparring hall. _To get to the sparring room you have to go past the kitchen door, there's no way I would be able to sneak past like this. I'll wait it out for a while then, until I can move silently again. Haldir shall pay for this humiliation. _

Before long Haldir returned with a platter of forest berries and cream; he strode past Legolas without a glance and set the platter down upon a small round table. He seated himself in the only chair, and motioned Legolas to join him. _Not in a million years. _ Despite his soreness, Legolas drew himself up to his full height as he spoke.

"I have no intention of joining you for breakfast, Haldir. What you did to me last night was not only despicable, but against the law. I will ensure that you pay for your deeds. Now, if you please, my clothes."

Legolas stared in cold fury as Haldir simply chuckled at his small speech.

"Little elf, worry not, you will not be needing clothes. Now come here and sit down before I am forced to use… other means to restrain you." At his words, the march warden indicated his bow, which was resting in its holster on the wall. If Legolas ran, he would be shot down it was simple, and he was not about to test Haldirs' accuracy.

But neither was he about to sit upon the wardens lap.

So instead he stubbornly sat back down on the bed spread, and set his unwavering gaze towards the wall. It was childish, and there was a thousand things Legolas would prefer to be doing, many of them involving Haldir gaining great pain, but sadly Haldir was the one with the bow. So his only option was to just sit there and hope Haldir would leave him alone.

Sadly, his act didn't work. Haldir simply strode over, and grasped a lock of fine golden hair. Legolas growled as the warden tugged hard, but as soon as he put his hands up to try and prise off the clamp like grip, Haldir attached a shackle around his slender neck. It closed with a snap before the despairing prince had a chance to realize what was happening.

"Now then, I told you to behave. Will I have to shackle your wrists too?" Haldir smirked down at his defenseless captive.

He gave the chain a small tug of encouragement.

"Come along now, you don't want me to have to damage that pretty neck of yours now, do you?"

Legolas of course resisted, and it cost him dearly. Moments later he lay on the floor, half chocked. The collar was not just a restraint, it was a chock collar. The more he pulled on it, the tighter it got. While he was getting his breath back, Haldir systematically attached shackles to his wrists, restraining them together.

"Now then, we've learnt what being a naughty boy achieves, so just come along and I won't have to hurt you again." Again Haldir gave the chain a gentle tug. In his opinion he was being very patient, most of his pleasure slaves learnt to obey him within the first few hours. Legolas had fought him almost all night, until he had collapsed from both mental and physical exhaustion. The poor thing hadn't even stayed awake to receive his own release.

_Never mind, I'll teach him what a generous master I can be later. _

Legolas was shaking, but he rose to his feet and followed Haldir to the small table with his head bowed down.

His master sat, and patted his knee, whilst applying gentle pressure to the collar. Legolas sat.

A shudder ran through the slighter elf as he felt the heat of the others groin against his rear, and he almost jumped clean off when a hand came around to encircle his stomach.

"Now then my love, open up."

Legolas clamped his jaw shut. He would not eat from Haldirs hands. Hands which had cause some of his most humiliating reactions the previous evening. As Legolas turned his face away Haldir yanked on the collar again and the elf gasped for air. They struggled silently and Legolas nearly passed out from asphyxiation but Haldir let him breath before that could happen. Once the prince had recovered enough to see once more Haldir held the cream covered fruit just out of reach of his mouth.

"Now eat, or I'll have to punish you again."

Legolas considered his options, then with a grimace lent forward to take the fruit between his lips. Haldir pushed the fruit in and ran callused fingers across his captives lips as the elf ate silently. Haldir watched him so intently Legolas felt the tips of his ears warm in embarrassment.

For the next quarter of an hour, Legolas was filled with humiliation as he was fed from the hands of the one he hated most. Haldir made him excruciatingly slowly lick the cream from his fingers. Before the meal was complete Haldir could not wait any longer, as Legolas sucked cream from his fingers his thrust his rock hard erection against the prince.

"Time to play again" He whispered into a terrified Legolas's ear.

Haldir had decided he was going to be gentler this time. Last time he had taken the prince, he had been quite rough; and indeed the younger elf still couldn't walk properly. He smoothly pushed Legolas to his feet and led the way over to the bed, gently tugging on the chain to encourage his prince to follow, ignoring the harsh words of protest.

"Now lie down and be still while I find some salve." As he spoke he attached the end of the chain to the bed post, trapping the elf where he was needed.

Fear was making Legolas's thoughts race in fear. He wanted anything but what Haldir was about to 'give him'. He squirmed around on the covers, testing his bonds, and trying to get his fingers under the collar in attempt to loosen it, but it was to no avail. He was securely tethered. Growing more and more frustrated, Legolas rolled over and gazed longingly out the window and cast his mind back to his friends.

_I wonder if they miss me yet? I bet Haldir has given them some kind of nonsense story to explain away my absence. He can't keep me here forever; my friends know that I would never abandon this quest- for anything! _These thoughts gave him refreshed determination. He would not let Haldir take his dignity again, yes he could do little to stop the march-warden from raping him, but he would deny him the pleasure of hearing him scream. He had learnt from last time that his screams seemed to excite Haldir further. Legolas looked up as Haldir returned, and caught his breath. Haldir was carrying a small container, obviously containing the salve, and what looked like a miniature sized wine bottle, similar to ones you could find particularly potent liquors in.

Haldir sat on the bed next to Legolas and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him down onto the pillows.

In his mind the prince had decided to just give up and become limp. _Last night he seemed to enjoy it more when I was... responsive. This time I will just lie here and let him do his business. _But his soul still cried out against the idea. _Anything... anything to stop this! Even being unconscious is better than being awake to remember this… _

"Now then I'm giving you a choice. Last night you didn't get to see just how gracious to my favorite toys I can be. You can either drink this, or come to me willingly. What will it be?"

Legolas closed his eyes. _ That is an aphrodisiac, if I take that it will make it more pleasurable. Will I be able to keep my resolve while under the influence of that? He didn't think so. But do I really want to be in my own mind again? Last time it was like torture. If I take this... it will all go faster. He'll only force it down me if I refuse anyway. _

So it was that Legolas decided to take the potion. As he gulped it down, his cheeks flushed with humiliation, as an impatient Haldir set about licking and suckling at the base of his throat.

"Now that's better, I think we're getting the hang of this, aren't we?" He murmured into a finely pointed ear.

"This time I will claim you for my own. You will cry my name out in ecstasy before the morning is over, you mark my words."

As the aphrodisiac started to take its effect, a fresh wave of fear engulfed Legolas; the malicious words from Haldir being the main cause. In an instant he was on his feet, ramming his fists into his tormenters ribs. Legolas wasn't really sure of his aim. The drugs had made his mind foggy, and coupled with fear, he was driven to violence. It took Haldir five pain filled minutes to get the prince subdued again. He beat the prince with his bare fists, driving crushing blows into his skull to daze him.

Through a haze of pain the prince gazed up at his captor in dismay, as he prepared himself.

"Try that again, and you will get more than just a bashing, understand?" He grasped a handful of blond hair and growled "I repeat, do you understand?"

Swallowing his bile, Legolas just about managed to whisper "Y-yes"

"Yes what?"

A renewed gaze of steely defiance was his only reply.

"Very well then, you will soon learn to call me your master. But be warned, you have angered me. I was going to be gentle; but now you will pay for your actions."

Despite this, the march-warden decided to take it more slowly this time. Previously he had rushed, and his peak had come fairly swiftly. Today he would prolong the prince's ordeal, and force him to voice his pleasures. That was something that had enraged him before. Legolas had refused to call out for his master to finish him, even being so rude as to refuse Haldir the pleasure of hearing those bitter sweet little noises of pleasure he had expected. Indeed today, he would hear his love scream for him.

After Legolas's last break for freedom, the warden had tied his hands above his head safely out of harms way; now he quickly inspected the bonds to ensure they were secure, once satisfied he got to work.

Haldir began by touching his prince all over, purposely avoiding his groin area. His hands roamed everywhere, from the soles of Legolas feet, to the tips of his slightly pink ears.

The nervous prince was sat as upright as his bonds allowed, rigid with ever looming fear. The aphrodisiac was taking its effect, however much to princes dismay it was doing little to quell his fear as he had hoped. Indeed he could feel the pleasure rousing in his groin, he could feel how fast his heart pumped, with desire. His breaths came in short gasps and pants now, which further exited his captor. Haldir lowered his lips to porcelain skin, and started to suck and nibble, creating marks of his love upon his captives' neck. He sucked hardest at the point where life bubbled closest to the surface, grazing his tongue over the base of his elf's throat he was rewarded when the princes seemingly steel resolve faltered, and he moaned. It was quiet, barely audible. But it was enough for Haldir.

"Mmm, you taste.. so good. Mellon-nin"

Legolas whimpered in response, and tried to shy away from the scorching tongue.

"Now little one, we'll have nothing of that. I'm going to be very good to you today. You're going to enjoy this, I promise." As he spoke he slid his hands down lower to grasp the now throbbing royal member between his thumb and forefinger.

Legolas was now gasping with desire, his mind was spinning and there seemed to be nothing in this world except Haldirs nimble fingers, as they slowly began to move up and down.

Haldir was amused, Legolas was going to be easy to undo, he hadn't even had to try that hard really to get his rewarding sounds. He adjusted his position so he was sitting behind the prince; all the while continuing his stoking movements. Back here he could feel every flex of those beautiful lithe muscles as Legolas arched his back in response to the touches. Pleasuring the prince was easy, but would claiming him be so? _Better to 'undo' him a little more... so that we have none of the trouble from earlier. _

Time for one of the oldest tricks in the book, he decided. Haldir carefully slowed his stroking, ignoring the sounds of dismay coming from the blond, then casually reached up to untie his toy. In an instant he had Legolas flipped onto his stomach and re tied again.

The march warden removed his sash and used it to blindfold the prince. Then he just stood back and stared, taking in the form of his slightly trembling porcelain prize.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Legolas, Haldir carried on from where he left off. Now deft fingers probed his back, following his spine down to the cleft between two soft baby pink cheeks; which he parted, much to Legolas's dismay. The pause in activities had given him time to regain his senses, which of course had been Haldirs intent, and now he was afraid again. It was to his shock that he felt something _warm _and _wet _gently being inserted into his nether port. _What the-?! _ His legs tried to snap shut around Haldirs head, he succeeded but it did nothing to thwart Haldirs probing tongue.

All sense left the prince again as the tongue started flicking and rolling inside of him. It was such a glorious feeling that Legolas just couldn't help but cry out. In that moment the tongue was removed, and replaced with something much larger. Haldir repositioned himself on top of his prince, grinning down at Legolas's flushed face he saw faint recognition, well at least he knew what was coming.

Haldir penetrated him in one swift thrust. While pleasuring his love, he'd managed to apply the salve. But it did little to ease the pain of forced entry; at least he didn't have to wait as long this time for Legolas to adjust. He started a slow rhythm, listening to the almost musical noises that his golden prince was making, and enjoying feeling how legolas ground hip own member into the bed desperate for further pleasure. He decided to turn his attention to that as well, he moved his spare hand around to grasp the throbbing member in his hand and started pumping it in time to his thrust, and was as usual rewarded with a cry of pleasure. This was almost too much for Legolas to bear.

_By gods this is like what I have never felt. _Although tears stained his blindfold, Legolas couldn't help but thrust into the wardens strong hand.

He was close now, his skin saturated with perspiration and his breath coming in little more than gasps. All thought of defiance had fled with Haldirs penetration. All he wanted now was to feel glorious release, and he didn't care how or who delivered it. So it was that he almost screamed when Haldir abruptly stopped. Haldir chuckled at the furious prince.

"What do you want, mellon-nin? You can't have it if you don't ask for it."

"P-please" gasped the prince.

"Please what?"

"PLEASE HALDIR, I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE- RELEASE ME"

With that Haldir was satisfied. Legolas came quickly after that spilling his seed into a pair of waiting hands. Hadlir came with him, filling his with seed and satisfaction. Legolas rolled onto his back, dazed and exhausted his voice croaky from the screams that had come with his release. He barely noticed as Haldir tasted his prize, chuckled again, and then proceeded to wipe the remains on the prince's face.

"There now that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. More to come.


End file.
